criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galinda Singh
Galinda Singh was a suspect in the murder investigation of Fairview High Student, Jodie Margaret in Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) and her boyfriend, Harry Would, in Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale). She with the company of Marisol Robertson, later on killed Sam De Witt, in Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale), where she was revealed as the leader of The New Olympians. She then appeared as a suspect in the murder of Anoterous Leader, Steve Liveman in Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #56 of Grimsdale) Other than her appearances as who she is, Galinda appeared as the killer of Vanna Alabama in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale), disguised as Lily Chopra Profile Events Of Criminal Case Acid Digestion Galinda became a suspect after the team identified her in a photo sleeping with the victim’s now-ex. When questioned about that, she said that although Harry was bitter in bed, the reason why she slept with him in the firstbplace, is to avenge herself. She revealed that she is actually transgender, and she have transitioned to a girl during middle school, and instead of being accepting, the victim was a homophobe, and she bullied Galinda in both Middle School, and High-school. Galinda eventually had enough, so she spied on the victim, told the victim’s boyfriend she’ve been cheating on him, and slept with him. She was later removed from the suspect list, after Diego realised she doesn’t any burn marks. Ratsputin Galinda became a suspect, after she barged in the room, the team were staying in, and began yelling, which Bruno threatened her if she does not stop. When interrogated, she told the team she can’t believe anyone would kill him, considering the victim was very sweet to her. She was later confronted after she sent him a photo with two other woman, whom she assumed he slept, when confronted about it, she said the victim claimed he never slept with them, but she believes he did, which led to Mia telling her, that the player and her spoke to one of the prostitutes, and she confirmed that the victim never had sexual contact with them, which made Galinda feel guilty for being mad at Harry. Drown in the Outhouse Galinda became a suspect after finding her receipt for a transition surgery at the festivity area, where she told the team that she found the victim annoying. Hamilton and Hamida, later on, had to restrain a fight between her and Felicia De Witt, where Felicia revealed that Sam bullied Galinda for being transgender, making the duo decide to give Galinda another talk. She alongside, Marisol Robertson, turned out to be the killer of Sam De Witt. Hamida was surprised by the fact, that both her friends were the killer, Marisol and Galinda tried denying it, but after being confronted with the evidence, they smirked and admitted to the murder, and that their motive, was being Sam was an Anoterous assassin. Hamida asked the girls why they didn’t report it to the police, where they replied saying that they don’t side with the police, or with anyone, and started sharing the details of the murder: *Sam is seen at the outhouse, when suddenly both Galinda and Marisol approached her. Sam asked them what they are doing barging in the outhouse like that, and called them “fa990ts”. Galinda then smirked at her, saying that she knows that Sam is an Anoteros. Sam was surprised and was tempted to kill the girls, where Sam told her that she is a daughter of Zeus, and the leader of “The New Olympians”, the enemy cult of The Anoterous. Sam was suddenly scared, and begged them to back off, where Galinda forced her into the tiolet, and Marisol kept pushing Sam with a baseball bat, to prevent her from climbing up, where Sam died of drowning. All that was explained shocked Hamida, but at the same time satisfied her, since they managed to find out the identity of a cult leader, more dangerous than The Anoterous. But the moment they came to arrest them, Mia and Diego barged in the the yellow campers’ cabin, where Mia said that Diego told her, that Hamida asked help for the arrest. Hamida was puzzled as she never asked Diego to bring help, and asked Mia who was the guy she was with (who Hamilton saw as Diego). Mia told Hamida to shut up, and referred her as Marisol, and then came to pin both Hamida and Hamilton down. Galinda and Marisol went to Diego, where he snapped his finger, changing himself into a black haired goth. Mia looked at them surprised, and realized she was pinning Hamida and Hamilton down, and that the goth was a child of Hestia. Galinda them smirked at them, and asked Hamilton if he recognizes her at the rooftop, back at middle-school, revealing Galinda as Rhett. Root of Immortality While Mia and Hamilton were recapping the case, an angry woman came to them ranting over Vanna Alabama’s death. The woman introduced herself as Lily Chopra, the victim’s manager who worked with Vanna for ten years. The duo then asked her whether Vanna had any secrets, where Lily crosses her arms, telling them Vanna kept no secrets that she didn’t announce publicly, and criticizes her for her lack of secrecy. Lily was spoken to again after Virginia revealed that the victim didn’t get along with her manager. Lily revealed that working with Vanna was frustrating as she was quite demanding, making her fall into witchcraft to relieve her stress. Lily turned out to be the killer. When confronted for the crime, Lily grinned and admitted to the crime, telling Mia and Hamilton she knew they wouldn’t disappoint her. Her eyes then glowed green, and she shape-shifted revealing herself as Galinda Singh. Christophe, Tamra and Virginia then came out, and shapeshifted revealing themselves as the following: *Christophe Schnee was Clay Banger. *Tamra Johnson was Marisol Robertson. *Virginia Watchbird was Skye Linares. Mia and Hamilton were shocked, and their shock went higher when they realized that Galinda, Marisol and Clay weren’t wearing glamorized objects and none of them were holding Skye’s hand during the de-transformation. The 4 New Olympians then held each others hands, forming a circle, and they all started to float. Before the duo knew it, the 4 started spinning so hard, where they formed a tornado, which Mia and Hamilton got in, causing them to be thrown to the sky. Run, But You Can’t Hide While Mia and Hasuro were showing their progress to Kelemen, Galinda sent them an Iris message, where she told them that she wasn’t pleased on hearing of Steve’s death as she wanted to kill him herself, and that the killer’s got to pay for “humiliating” her, demanding the duo to show her the killer after being arrested, so she would choose the punishment and that she may consider not sending charm-spoken troops to Old Valley to search for the Anoterous base. Galinda was spoken to again after being identified in a photo with Steve and her mother, revealing him as her stepdad, where she told the duo that Steve was nicer to her than her mother ever been, and that he adored her and respected, all of which she didn’t return, claiming Grimsdale only needs one child of Zeus, which is her. After Mia and Hasuro found out that the killer was Jesse McAlpine, they brought him to her, where she laughed at his motive and told the duo to let The Anoterous choose his punishment. Case appearances *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale). *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #56 of Grimsdale) Trivia *Galinda is based on Gorgeous Gurinder, a character in Horrid Henry, a British TV series. *Galinda’s original name was “Galinda Del Seductora”, it was later changed after the character’s race was discovered *Galinda was modeled after Priyanka Chopra, an Indian actress. Gallery HWouldGrimsdale.png|Harry Would, Galinda’s late boyfriend. SLivemanGrimsdale.png|Steve Liveman, Galinda’s brother and stepfather